


up on the rooftop

by elevggo



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gay, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevggo/pseuds/elevggo
Summary: Richie and Eddie talk on Richie's roof, and Richie is acting different.





	up on the rooftop

Richie sat cross legged on his parent's roof, a cigarette between his lanky fingers. He took a puff of his cigarette, blowing out the smoke in a long sigh. Eddie cautiously sat next to him, clinging onto the roof tiles, trying not to look over the edge.

"C'mon, eds, relax! you won't fall, I promise. I've done this plenty of times."

Eddie huffed, "just because you've never fallen it doesn't mean that I won't fall!"

"If you just relax and not move around too quickly, you won't fall. I wouldn't let you up here if I thought you'd fall," he ran his hand through his messy black hair, making it even more messy than before. He uncrossed his legs and laid down, one knee up and the other flat on the roof.

"Lay down with me, it's nice. It's not too comfortable, but..." he looked up at the starry sky, his eyes glimmering in the moonlight.

Richie seemed different tonight. Maybe it was the way his voice was softer, the way his eyes would shine or the way his eyebrows furrowed, but Eddie could tell. Something was different. He was thinking too much. Though you probably wouldn't expect it, considering how carefree Richie seemed, he worried a lot. Too much. He overthought lots of little things, things people usually wouldn't have second thought about. Most people didn't realize this since he hid it well by being so loud and obnoxious, not letting anyone get the chance to ask what was wrong. He didn't want to bother others; he knew how it felt to worry and didn't want someone to have to worry about his problems.

When he got like this, he wasn't like his usual self. He was quiet. Eddie attempted analyzing his face, trying to see what was wrong. He hated it when he got like this, he knew he couldn't help it but it wasn't good for him. Eddie wished he could take all the worry in the world away from him, distract him so he wouldn't think so so much. He knew better than to ask what was wrong; no matter who it was, Richie would try and shut them out if they did. Eddie was the closest person to Richie, and he could barely get a word out of him when he was sad. When he got like this, you almost had to be careful. Leave him alone, but stay with him. You had to act as if nothing was wrong, talk to him like normal or else he'd sink further into his thoughts, afraid you were worried about him.

Eddie hesitantly moved to lay down next to him, laying quite close, still afraid he'd fall. He attempted to stay normal for Richie's sake, joking, "I could fall right off and break my neck or something!"

Richie's face seemed to twist up, his eyes staying to the night sky, "please don't do that. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, Eddie," he laughed sadly. He turned on his side to face Eddie, not caring about how extremely close their faces were now. "You're really important to me, Eds. You know that?"

Eddie's brown eyes widened a bit in surprise, he didn't speak for a moment. That was probably the last thing he'd expected him to say; he expected him to crack a joke, keep the mood up and pretend everything was fine just as he always did. But tonight was different. Eddie felt his face flush lightly at how close they were, but he didn't move back. On any other day Eddie might have pulled back immediately, but he didn't today. He stayed right there, admiring how pink Richie's lips looked, how beautiful his freckles were, thinking things about his best friend he'd never thought before. 

"You're...you're important to me, too, Richie," his voice was softer now than compared to before.

"I am?" Richie smiled, his eyes still sad, "why?"

"Why? Because...because you're Richie, Richie. You just are. You're probably the most important person I know."

"Really?" His voice barely above a whisper at this point, but Eddie could still hear the surprise in his tone, "I never really thought anyone would think I'm...important."

"You are, Richie. You are to me at least, if it means anything."

Richie brought his hand to Eddie's face, cupping it, "it means a lot. A lot more than you'd think, spaghetti."

Eddie could feel his heartbeat quicken as Richie's hand gently grazed his cheek. They smiled softly at each other in a comfortable silence, the air enveloping them in a nice, dreamy feeling.

Richie's face came closer to eddie's, Eddie holding his breath until their faces were only inches apart. Richie bit his lip, speaking in a low voice as if he were afraid he'd scare Eddie away, "is this okay?"

He expected eddie to pull away, maybe even jump off the roof to get away from him. But instead the boy just slowly nodded, a deep blush rising on his cheeks as Richie brought his lips to Eddie's. Richie's hand was still cupping Eddie's cheek, Eddie's hand going into Richie's ruffled hair as they kissed softly.

Eddie looked at Richie dreamily, smiling and feeling as if he were stuck in a haze from the kiss. Richie returned the look, a genuine smile on his face that Eddie had only seen a few times, "I've been wanting to do that for forever."

"I think I have been too." Richie pulled Eddie into his chest, an arm around his waist delicately. Eddie sighed contently as he closed his eyes, melting into Richie's warmth. "I think I've been waiting for this for a long time."

"I love you, eds."

It hit Eddie just as he heard Richie say it aloud: Richie loved Eddie. Not like he loved Bill, not like he loved Bev, Ben, Mike, Stan, or even his mother. He loved all of them, but not like he loved Eddie. He was /in love/ with Eddie. He would do anything for him, he wanted to protect and love him. And Eddie felt the exact same way.

"I love you too, Richie."

Richie held Eddie tighter when Eddie spoke those words, almost as if he wanted to hold onto them and Eddie forever. He could feel the love in his hold, the care, everything. It overwhelmed Eddie in feelings of love, love better than he'd ever gotten from his friends or mother. He could barely believe he was loved this much, he was surprised he didn't start tearing up. 

They didn't have to say anything after that. The way they held each other in each other's arms was enough, more than enough. They had said the words 'I love you' already, but this said so much more. They could show they loved each other; they didn't have to wait anymore. They may have to hide around some, but they were together. They had each other, and that's all they needed.


End file.
